Lessons from the Toad Sage
by happywanderer2
Summary: Kiba is curious about the origins of Kankuro’s skills...not the ones that involve puppets.
1. Chapter 1

Kiba is curious about the origins of Kankuro's 'skills' (not the ones that involve puppets). This is a sequel to 'Just the Way Dogs Are' and the fourth chapter of 'Gifts of the Kazekage'. This is rated M for the language, discussion of sex, and the sex itself. It is of the guy on guy variety; so if you do not like any of these things, leave now. I did not create most of these characters, but I am making them do things that could never be shown on Cartoon Network.

Lessons from the Toad Sage

One

"What? Naruto, but that's just…weird," Choji protested. "Isn't it Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but made no comment. He went back to what he had been doing, doodling in a puddle of spilt sake. The table in front of him was covered in puffy liquid clouds.

"It's not weird! It's the kind of thing you do when you go out drinking." Naruto slapped his cup down and folded his arms, looking petulant.

"I don't mind," Kiba announced. He leaned against Naruto and tousled his hair. "In fact, I think it's kind of neat."

"Get off of me!" Naruto slapped at Kiba's hands.

Kiba flashed a tipsy grin at him. "I'll go first, then Naruto, since it was his idea, then Choji, Shikamaru, and Kankuro."

"Oh hell no! No way am I participating in any of your damn weird Leaf customs. I'm only here because I have to be."

"Would've preferred Gaara," Naruto pouted.

"You idiot. Like the Kazekage would go drinking with a bunch of chunin and a genin."

Kankuro shook his head and leaned back to drain his cup. He was the only one even close to keeping up with Choji.

Shikamaru sighed. He did not want to be here either, but orders were orders. If some higher up felt that this kind of activity would strengthen ties between the two villages, then out to a bar he would go. Neji had refused, saying that it was not a dignified activity for someone with his pedigree, Shino was off somewhere on a mission, it was a bad idea for Lee to be anywhere near a bar, and an even worse one to let Sai near Kankuro. The resulting carnage would defeat the purpose of these social outings.

"C'mon man, it's not like your giving away state secrets or anything," Kiba whined. He slid down the bench, closer to Kankuro. "It's no big deal and we all know anyways. Ino for me, Shikamaru, and Choji and Sasuke for Naruto."

"Hey! That doesn't count!" Naruto protested.

"Sure it does. You said we had to tell who we kissed for the first time."

"That doesn't count! I was trying to kiss Sakura and I missed. And stupid Sasuke got in the way."

Kankuro snorted. "You missed?! Moron. And the rest of you all kissed the same girl? That's damn pathetic."

"Hey! Take that back or I'll…" Naruto leaned forward and almost fell face first onto the table.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. This was your idea. So you can't get upset."

Naruto leaned back and muttered something about overgrown dolls. Kankuro glared at him.

Kiba turned to Kankuro. "Sooo. What about you Kankuro?"

"Not sure really. Temari had a bunch of friends over one day and they wanted to practice for some damn reason. So they practiced on me. It was stupid."

"So that's how you became such a good kisser?"

"No. But that's not what you asked, mutt."

Naruto frowned. "How would you know anything about that Kiba?"

Kiba winked at him. "Like this."

Choji half-choked on a mouthful of sake, Naruto's jaw dropped, and Shikamaru averted his gaze to the puddle-clouds. Kiba had pounced on Kankuro and started to kiss him. The Sand shinobi grunted, but he did not push Kiba away. Instead, he put his hand in Kiba's hair and pulled him closer.

After a time Kiba leaned back. The dog-nin was breathless and looked a little dazed.

"Oh, man, you're the best at that. And thanks for not wearing the make up tonight. It tastes like shit."

"For the last time idiot, it's not make up."

Kiba grinned. It was fun to tease Kankuro.

"So, where did you learn to do that?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, but did not answer.

"Let me guess, you practiced on those creepy dolls of yours."

"They're not dolls and no."

"Then it had to be…"

"Change the subject, mutt," Kankuro growled.

Kiba pouted for a few moments. "Okay then, everyone should tell who their first was."

"No way!" Naruto protested. "That's stupid."

"No more stupid than your idea." Kiba slid back down the bench and threw an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Don't be embarrassed. It was me for Naruto. Just a couple of weeks ago."

Kiba pulled Naruto closer and started to nibble on his ear. It was also fun to tease Naruto.

"Kiba!" Naruto was beet red. He pushed Kiba away. "No fair! And besides that doesn't count."

"It doesn't? And why would that be?"

Naruto muttered something. He hunched his shoulders up and dropped his head. He glared at the rest of the table from under his eyebrows.

Kiba tousled his hair and chuckled. "Okay, next. Choji?"

"That girl who works in the sweet shop. She's nice."

"Of course. Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru grimaced, he had been afraid of this since the whole annoying conversation had started. He looked across the table; Kankuro was staring hard at him. His stare was not as scary as Temari's, but it still made Shikamaru wish he was anywhere else but where he was. Maybe Kiba would just move on if Shikamaru ignored him. Kankuro's reaction would be bad enough, but if Temari ever found out about this conversation…

"C'mon Shikamaru. Let me guess…"

"Move on mutt," Kankuro growled. "Get this over with. You go next. And we don't need any details, just a name."

"Okay, okay. Anko."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. "But I thought you were…"

Kiba shrugged. "I just follow my nose, sometimes to a guy, sometimes not. It was during the chunin exams while we were waiting for the rest of you guys to show up. You guys were taking so long and we were bored, so we…"

"Don't!" Shikamaru slapped a hand to his forehead.

Kiba shrugged and then continued, "And Iruka I guess, if we are looking at it that way."

He laughed, Choji's eyes were wide, Naruto's mouth was hanging open again, and Shikamaru's eyes had rolled back in his head.

"Iruka-sensei," Choji choked out. "Our teacher?"

"It was after we had graduated, so technically he wasn't our teacher anymore. You wouldn't know it to look at him, but…"

"Kiba!" All three of the Leaf shinobi burst out.

"Kankuro? Let me guess, one of Temari's friends?"

"No."

"I know: Baki."

"Hell no! When it was time, he arranged for a woman. It's part of our training. I can't believe this village just leaves it to chance." He shook his head. "You guys are so soft."

"Hey! Take that back! What kind of training is that anyways? That's stupid!" Naruto paused. "Did he do that for Gaara too?"

Kankuro grimaced. "I don't know and I don't ever want to. It's important training because you have to be prepared in case someone tries to capture or kill you during or right after or tries to get information from you. It's amazing the things people say after and during sex." He looked at Kiba, an evil grin spreading across his face, "That is, when they aren't howling like their mutts."

Kiba slid back along the bench and leaned close to Kankuro. "All I heard was you swearing, no secrets in that."

Kankuro grinned down at Kiba for a few moments more, thinking about how he would get to hear him howl again before the night was done. He cocked his head and looked at Naruto. "I'm a little surprised at your attitude though, considering who one of your teachers is."

Naruto snorted. "Ero-sennin? Like he knows anything. All he ever does is spy on young girls."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is that so?"

Kankuro's expression became distant, his eyes wandered over the other patrons in the bar. They were sitting in a booth near the back of the bar and Kankuro had taken the seat with the best view of the door. Shikamaru guessed what he was doing; even in this social situation he was still on the look out, still alert to any possible danger.

"Yeah, that's so. I can't imagine that old pervert teaching anyone anything useful about having sex." Naruto laughed. "You really don't know anything Kankuro."

Shikamaru braced himself. As usual, Naruto was saying the most foolish thing possible, and Kankuro did not suffer fools at all. He was very surprised therefore, when the big jounin did not react by putting his fist through Naruto's face. Instead, he shrugged.

"Yeah, well maybe. I suppose you're the one who knows best what he knows or doesn't know." He looked around the table. "Are we done with this stupid bonding shit yet?"

He stood and stretched, eyes wandering around the bar one final time.

"Are you coming, mutt?"

Kiba knocked Naruto face down on the table in his rush to join the Sand shinobi.

"Later guys."

Kiba grabbed Kankuro's arm and all but dragged him from the bar.

"Why's he in such a hurry?"

Shikamaru and Choji exchanged dismayed looks. It was hard to believe that someone with so much power could be so dense.

-0000-

Akamaru pushed the doggy dog open with his nose and entered the apartment. He sniffed; it was as he suspected, the Sand shinobi was with his master. Akamaru surveyed the mess; judging by the condition of the room there had been a terrific struggle that had ended with Kankuro pinned to the floor by Kiba. The Sand shinobi's arms were above his head, tied at the wrists by a strip of cloth. Kiba was kneeling between his legs, holding Kankuro's hip with one hand and stroking him with the other.

Kiba turned his head a little to gave his dog a quick nod. Then he leaned down and to lick Kankuro's chest, slipping his hand to Kankuro's ass.

"Damn it mutt! Watch the nails!"

"Heh, never mind that." Kiba's voice was low and hoarse. "Gonna turn your pretty ass red with rug burn. Gonna…"

The rest of the sentence was lost when Kankuro hooked his bound wrists around Kiba's neck, pulled him down, and kissed him. Akamaru watched the rhythmic motion of his master's back and hips for a few moments more and decided to go, the two shinobi were far from finished. But that was no problem, the soft night was still young and he could keep himself occupied. When Kankuro arched up off the floor with a muffled curse, Akamaru moved on.

Some time later, Kiba grinned down at Kankuro. "Man, you should really let me do that more often. That was great!"

He surveyed the room. "Kind of hard on the furniture though."

Kankuro snorted and stood. He headed to the bathroom, rubbing his ass and muttering.

Kiba chuckled. "Oh, just admit it. You like it."

He strolled to his bedroom and stretched out on the bed. This was the sort of inter-village bonding he preferred. It was much better than the boring meetings or stiff, formal dinners. It was too bad that Kankuro did not visit more often. However, as long as Temari remained the official liaison, his visits would be few and far between. Kiba wondered if there was an opening for someone to go to the Sand village on a regular basis, but then realized that Shikamaru would get any job like that.

Kiba sighed, it was not fair.

A hand settled on the back of his neck; Kiba twitched.

"Hey!"

"You should pay better attention."

"No fair, man. Your smell is all over me right now."

Kankuro's fingers trailed along Kiba's spine. He joined Kiba on the bed.

"You have to tell me who that woman was so I can thank her the next time I'm in your village."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know, the woman Baki found who taught you about sex."

"You weren't paying attention, mutt. I said that she was the first person I had sex with, not some sort of teacher."

"There was someone else? Who?"

Kankuro snorted but did not answer. He pulled Kiba to his knees and slipped behind him. Kiba leaned back, putting one hand behind Kankuro's head and twisting so he could press his mouth to Kankuro's. After a long, languid kiss, Kankuro's mouth moved down Kiba's neck and along his shoulder.

"Ready already?"

Kiba could feel the answer to his own question pressed against the small of his back. Kankuro tilted Kiba's chin farther back and stroked his throat while his other hand wandered lower.

"First you're not paying attention and now I've got a hand around your throat," Kankuro purred in his ear, making Kiba shiver.

"You're one to talk. Besides who pinned who just now. If I wanted to…"

He ended with a whoosh of breath. Kankuro had pushed him face down into the bed. He lifted Kiba's hips up and spread his knees apart.

Kiba rested his chin on his forearms. "It's not fair. I never get to take you like this, but… Hey! That's cold!"

The hand that was not between his legs slapped his ass.

"Quit whining mutt. It'll warm up soon enough."

Kankuro was right about that; the combined heat of his fingers, Kiba's body, and the friction between them warmed things up in no time at all. Kiba started to rock back and forth and wiggle his hips, trying to get Kankuro to touch him in just the right way. Kankuro could do it easily, but he ignored Kiba, and kept on teasing him until Kiba growled. Kankuro laughed, it was easy to get Kiba worked up and he liked to hear the mutt growl and whimper. He curled his fingers and the growls turned to gasps.

Once he had Kiba ready, the puppeteer removed his hand. Kiba turned his head to watch Kankuro stroke himself. He loved the sight of Kankuro's body as much as he loved his smell. The puppeteer went at a slow deliberate pace, knowing that it would drive Kiba crazy. Finally he turned back to the Leaf shinobi, taking his hips in tight grip. He pushed a little way in and stopped. Kiba growled in frustration and tried to push back.

"Impatient are we mutt?"

Kankuro shifted his grip. If Kiba wanted it a little rough then Kankuro was happy to oblige; he should not be the only one to finish the evening with a sore ass. He began to move faster and was rewarded with whimpers and groans. Kiba braced his forearms on the bed and pushed back against Kankuro, urging him on. Kankuro leaned forward to kiss the nape of his neck; he wrapped his arm around Kiba, and rocked back. Kiba found himself sitting in Kankuro's lap, groaning from the combined pain and pleasure of the impact. Kankuro slipped his hands along Kiba's thighs, pulling them further apart. Kiba rocked back and forth in time with Kankuro's movement, his hands grabbing for whatever they could reach; Kankuro's hair, his hips, the sheets.

"Almost there?"

The feel of Kankuro's hot breath in his ear made Kiba shudder.

"Almost. Just…harder…"

Kankuro's fingers wrapped around the base of his erection and found a set of pressure points. Kiba moaned, no longer able to form coherent sentences or even words.

"Not yet, need to hear you howl first."

Kankuro's teeth nipped at his ear, each tiny pinch made Kiba twitch.

"C'mon, let's hear it."

The breathing in Kiba's ear became more ragged, a sign that Kankuro was reaching his climax. He released the pressure points and began to stroke and squeeze Kiba in time to his own thrusts, until the dog-nin arched back with a howl. Moments after, Kankuro grunted and clutched Kiba's hips as his own pleasure crested over him.

When their breathing had slowed, Kankuro shifted Kiba off his lap.

"I'm getting water. Do you want anything?"

Kiba shook his head. He pushed the top quilt off the bed and slipped under the sheets with a contented groan. He stretched out and waited for Kankuro to return.

"That door for your mutt's not very secure. Just about anyone could get in here," Kankuro said as he walked back in, "and your door was unlocked."

"Had my hands full before, as you will recall. Man, if you're so concerned, then you should have locked it yourself." Kiba grinned. "But you were a little tied up weren't you?"

"Bastard."

Kankuro muttered something else about lax security and got into the bed. He kicked at the sheets until they had all been pulled loose. Kiba snuggled up beside him and put his head on Kankuro's chest.

"Stop that! If you want post-coital cuddling, go find some chick."

Kiba pouted at him and made his eyes all round and puppy like.

"That's not going to help."

Kiba kept looking at him for a few moments more and then relented. He twisted around until he was comfortable, curled up as close to Kankuro as he could get without touching him.

"Man, I needed that. It's been forever."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Forever? What happened to two weeks ago with Naruto?"

"Uh…"

Actually it had been even less than two weeks, but Kiba was not going to mention that to Kankuro.

"And what happened to that cute little librarian I saw you with the last time I was here?"

"Uh, well…"

Kankuro saw the sheepish, guilty look on Kiba's face and snorted.

"Don't get all weird about it. It's not like we're dating or anything."

"So you've been…"

"Unlike the soft shinobi around here, I've been working, so the opportunity hasn't presented itself. But it's not something I expected from you, so don't feel bad about it." Kankuro paused. "So you and Uzumaki, huh?"

"Yeah." Kiba grinned at the memory. "It was pretty wild. If you think I'm loud… You should've heard him. When I…"

"I don't want to know!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I didn't ask for the details! I just thought it was weird. After all that time with the most perverted shinobi ever you'd think he'd be a little more experienced."

"It _is_ a little weird, now that I think about it. But how do you know about Jiraiya-sama?"

"I've read the reports. Remember what my job is, mutt; I keep track of security issues for Gaara. He does have a reputation outside of this village. A well earned reputation, I might add." Kankuro grinned. "When I was younger I had a small collection of his so-called novels."

"No way!"

Kiba laughed at the image that popped into his head of a younger Kankuro reading to his puppets and then doing other things in front of them.

"Never mind about those two. You've got to tell me about this teacher of yours. How does one teach that sort of thing anyways?"

Kankuro tucked his hands behind his head. "You really want to know?"

"Hell yeah."

"Okay, I'll tell you, but I don't think you will believe me. I'm never repeating it and it had better not come up as a topic of conversation in a bar. Ever. Got that, mutt?"

"Yeah, yeah. So tell me already."


	2. Chapter 2

This pairing is inspired by the excellent story Strings by AnimeAddict666. Jiraiya and Kankuro are not my creations (so sad about that, jaan) but Yuki and her sister are.

Two

The bar was one of the Sand village's seedier establishments. Truly seedy, not one of those places that posed as seedy in the hope of attracting customers who were looking for the ambiance without the danger. It was dark, smelled bad, and exuded an aura of malignant chakra and forbidden jutsu. All in all, it was one of the better places in the village to gather information and if a man was able to do personal research at the same time, then that made it even better.

Jiraiya stretched his arms out along the sides of the booth and leaned back with a happy sigh. While he was enjoying mentoring the Uzumaki boy, he was still glad for a break from the hyper-active teen. He missed this aspect of his work and he could not do it with Naruto around. The genin was too young and Jiraiya suspected that he would always be just a little too naïve to do this sort of reconnaissance. Naruto had shown early promise with his sexy jutsu, but had not come up with anything since then. It was too bad really, Jiraiya had so much more he could teach, but Naruto was just not the student for certain things.

Jiraiya tossed a drink back and caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Finally, the evening's action was about to begin!

The woman had been assessing him and Jiraiya had been assessing her right back. She looked younger than her years. That was a useful asset for a hired killer; few would see death coming from such an innocent looking face. She might have recognized him as a man with a price on his head and decided to collect it (in some circles he was worth a lot of money) or had been hired to kill him. There was no paper trail of orders or letters to the Leaf village to be intercepted, so it was unlikely that she had known that he would be here ahead of time. Therefore, Jiraiya decided, she had probably recognized him and decided to capitalize on the opportunity.

She approached his booth and Jiraiya plastered his best tipsy-old-man-sees-pretty-girl grin on his face.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, my dear. Please do. What's your name?"

"Yuki."

"A lovely name. Yuki in the desert; a thing as rare as your beauty"

She dimpled at the cheesy compliment and murmured something back.

Well then, Jiraiya thought, let the games begin.

They exchanged pleasantries and drank. Jiraiya let his voice get louder, his gestures broader, and his declarations bolder as they talked. Yuki might fall for it or she might see through his act. Whatever the case, Jiraiya believed in giving the best performance possible.

Whenever he had the opportunity, he tried to locate her partner. She did not seem the type to work alone. Whoever it was, they were pretty good at hiding.

Yuki's attention shifted for a moment. The lapse was brief and Jiraiya almost missed it.

She smiled at him. "I'll get some good sake and some snacks."

"Please do and please hurry. Each second shall be as a year," Jiraiya declared in a loud voice, one hand over his heart.

Yuki giggled into her sleeve and slid out of the booth. She went to the bar and beckoned to the bartender. Jiraiya took the opportunity to try and figure out what had captured her attention. There was a newcomer at the bar and a quick glance told Jiraiya that he was the reason. The man was young and a shinobi. Jiraiya took a reading of his chakra and was impressed to see it was powerful and tightly controlled. He ran his mind over the roster of higher ranking Sand shinobi to try and fit the face to a name, but could not come up with anything.

The young man turned away from the bar with a bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. He was wearing the standard issue for Sand shinobi and had dark hair and eyes. The eyes were vaguely familiar, but Jiraiya could not place where he had seen them before. He had an excellent memory for woman's faces (and bodies), but sometimes men's faces escaped him.

The shinobi had seen him and it was clear from his expression that he knew Jiraiya, but was not pleased to see him. The sannin tried harder to place the face, but had no luck. It was a handsome face, the young man could probably stop women in their tracks with his smile, but Jiraiya got the impression that he did not do so very often. A plan suggested itself; he would find out who the boy was, deal with Yuki and her partner, and collect data for his next book.

"You. What are you doing here?" The newcomer paused. "Jiraiya-sama."

His nose had wrinkled and his lip had curled up in disdain. Something in the expression clicked in Jiraiya's brain.

This is going to be perfect, he thought, just the very thing I need.

"I remember you now! The little genin with the puppet."

Jiraiya recalled the most recent intelligence on the puppeteer. He had three puppets now and was about to become a jounin. Kankuro was supposed to be strong and intelligent, if hot headed. He was a high-ranking shinobi, the son of the previous Kazekage, and the brother of the current Kazekage. That probably explained Yuki's interest in him.

He made a show of looking around. "You are puppet-less tonight I see. Please join me. What was it again? Kanpachi?"

"It's Kankuro," he growled.

Kankuro almost punched Jiraiya when one of the sannin's hands closed around his upper arm and pulled him into the booth. Kankuro could not believe the old guy was grabbing at him like that. He wanted to shake the hand off, but Jiraiya's grip was very strong. Kankuro was not sure that he could brush him off without causing a scene. Not that he cared about getting into a fight, but getting into a bar fight with a very senior shinobi from the Leaf village might not be such a good idea. Kankuro knew he had a bad temper, but he was not _that_ stupid.

The sannin pulled him into the seat and before Kankuro could say anything, Jiraiya had taken his bottle, opened it, and poured himself a generous proportion of the contents.

He took a drink. "You have excellent taste, boy."

He patted Kankuro on the back and then let his hand remain there. Kankuro stiffened at the rude behavior and at the unwanted contact.

"I'm glad you approve. Please keep the bottle with my compliments." Kankuro started to slide out of the seat.

The sannin's hand clamped onto his neck, holding him in place with a painful grip. "What's the hurry, boy? The night is young and you would make a lovely companion."

His thumb stroked the side of Kankuro's neck. Kankuro's eyes went wide; he had had enough.

To hell with peaceful relations with the Leaf, he thought, this old man is going down.

He started to raise his fists when Jiraiya twisted his head so Kankuro was forced to look at the bar. A woman was standing there, watching them with a puzzled expression.

Jiraiya leaned closer, so his breath puffed in Kankuro's ear. "Actually both my companions are lovely. Isn't she a rare creature? Take a good, close look."

He started to work his fingers into the tight muscles of Kankuro's neck. "You should learn to relax. You are far too young to be so tense."

Jiraiya was pleased to see that the boy had picked up on Yuki's real occupation. The muscles under Jiraiya's fingers relaxed a little and the sannin could feel a shift in the boy's chakra.

Kankuro put his fists on the table and made them relax. This was not how he had planned to spend his evening, but he should find out why Jiraiya was here unannounced and what was going on with the woman. Freelance assassins were not uncommon in the Sand village, but the woman was not on any of the wanted lists that Kankuro had seen. It made Jiraiya's interest in her a mystery.

Well, maybe not too mysterious, Kankuro thought, she is pretty.

Kankuro did not know why the sannin was dragging him into it. There was no way Jiraiya could have planned this meeting, because Kankuro had not told anyone that he was coming to this bar. He was only here because it was a bar that would serve an under aged shinobi. Kankuro had just wanted to have a drink, sit, and think, but now he was being dragged into something.

Kankuro sighed, this was going to get ugly before the night was over and then there would be paperwork. He could not help it if trouble followed him around like some lost puppy. He imagined Baki scolding him about fights and appearances. Kankuro was the Kazekage's brother, what was he doing in some sleazy bar? A vision of Temari popped into his head, she was giving him one of her all-men-are-such-morons glares.

But, Kankuro argued with the images, I have to find out why he is here. It might be important for the security of the village and for Gaara's safety.

Yuki returned to the table. She sat beside Kankuro and smiled.

"Who is your friend, Jiraiya-sama?"

"I'm not his…" Kankuro started.

"This, my dear, is Kankuro."

She murmured a polite greeting, batting her eyes at him. She leaned forward and mock whispered to Jiraiya, "He has such a fierce look, so scary."

"Hmm, do you think so?"

Jiraiya still had his hand on Kankuro's neck, caressing the underside of his jaw with his thumb. Kankuro knew from personal experience that the old man liked to cause trouble for others and his pranks often had a racy tone to them. However, Kankuro did not think this was a laughing matter; he was wedged between an assassin and a powerful shinobi who seemed more interested in groping him than taking the assassin out. He decided to give Jiraiya two more minutes to start acting like a proper shinobi, before he took the matter into his own hands.

Jiraiya leaned towards Yuki. The movement put him in closer contact with Kankuro. Jiraiya ignored the low rumble of warning the Sand shinobi made.

"More scary than me?" he asked, also using a hushed tone.

Yuki put one finger to her lips, making a show of her decision. She looked Jiraiya up and down and then Kankuro.

"I'm not sure." She tapped her cheek with one finger. "I can't choose.

"You can't!" Jiraiya sat back, eyes wide in dismay. He pressed his free hand to his chest. "My dear, you cut me to the quick!"

Kankuro snorted. "She's just being polite. You barely scare genin."

Jiraiya put an injured expression on his face.

Kankuro continued, "And move your damn hand before I rip it off."

"Oh dear. Are you sure you two are friends, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Oh yes, we go way back."

Jiraiya removed his hand from Kankuro's neck and put it on his thigh.

"I told you to move it!"

Jiraiya did, running his hand along the inside of Kankuro's leg. Kankuro growled and grabbed the sannin's hand.

"That's enough, damn it!"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Kankuro is a little temperamental. He doesn't like to be touched. Poor boy, he's probably never been kissed."

"I'm sure that's not true," Yuki said.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Jiraiya mused.

"That's none of your damn business!" Kankuro started to push his way out of the booth.

To hell with this, he thought, I don't care what's going on. I'm not getting involved in any games.

"Please don't go away mad," Yuki pouted. She batted her eyes at him. "I think Jiraiya-sama's wrong, I'll bet you've kissed lots of girls."

Jiraiya pulled him back. "I'm not so sure about that. In any case, I'll bet he's not very good at it."

Kankuro could see where this was going. He remembered the trouble he had gotten into the last time he had crossed paths with the old man. He knew that he should not rise to the bait, but he could not help it, there was something about the sannin that set his teeth on edge.

"That's how it is with the Sand. They talk about how fiery they are, but when push comes to shove, it's just…" Jiraiya made a dramatic gesture, "…a drift of sand in the wind. There's nothing behind all that talk."

The insult was lame, but an insult nonetheless, and a challenge.

"Like hell! All you Leaf _do_ is talk. Let me guess, you want me to prove it."

"That is something I would like to see."

Jiraiya leaned closer, a grin spreading across his face. He was delighted; it was going so well.

"I am _not_ kissing _you_!"

"Don't knock it until you've tried it boy, but as I said, it is something I would rather watch."

Jiraiya gestured at Yuki. She giggled behind her sleeve.

"Perhaps you will help us, my dear."

"I suppose I could." She leaned closer.

Kankuro turned towards the woman. It was not the smartest move, she was an assassin. Just about any part of her might be poisoned and she could have weapons hidden in her clothes or hair. However, Kankuro felt a pleasant tingle of anticipation run up his spine; the danger would also add some spice to the encounter. He also wanted to prove Jiraiya wrong, he had kissed more than a few girls (and guys) and had done more than that to some of them. It was a modest number of conquests, but there had been no complaints.

Kankuro was still not sure which he preferred, but that was not an uncommon thing among shinobi and warriors. Mostly, he liked the feeling of power and control that he got when he fucked someone and that was something he could enjoy with either sex. There had been one bad experience, not enough to put him off sex altogether, but bad enough to make him wary if he could not be in control.

He captured Yuki's mouth with his own and shifted away from Jiraiya. After a few moments, she made an approving noise and allowed him to slide his arms around her and pull her body closer. Kankuro decided to take advantage of the situation and see what kind of weapons she was carrying. He stroked her back and then pulled on the neck of her kimono to loosen it. He released her mouth and started to kiss her jaw and neck, trying to sneak a glance under her clothes. Yuki arched into him and put both hands into his hair. Kankuro slipped one hand into the front of her kimono, he had not seen any weapons or felt anything pressed against him, but it would not hurt to keep looking. She might only be pretending to enjoy his embrace, but Kankuro was truly appreciating her soft body. After caressing her breasts, he loosened her obi; he had a few other places to search.

Jiraiya's hand latched onto the back of his neck again and pulled him away. Kankuro half twisted towards him, teeth exposed in a snarl.

"What the hell?"

"Well, you didn't do half bad, I'll give you that."

Kankuro tried to pull away from the sannin's tight grip.

"I warned you about that damn hand!"

Jiraiya grinned and went back to rubbing Kankuro's neck. He had seen enough to tell him what he needed to know. Kankuro might not have located Yuki's weapons, but Jiraiya had. She was a consummate assassin, keeping her weapons as close as her own skin.

"Did you enjoy that, my dear?"

Yuki smiled, tipping her head to one side.

"I'll take that as a yes, but if we are to continue, we should go somewhere more private."

"We?! There's no damn way…"

Jiraiya continued, "But may I make a suggestion first? Boy, that thing in the back of her throat is a uvula. It is a small and lovely muscle, not a target. You are kissing her, not throwing kunai. Allow me to demonstrate."

Kankuro started to protest, but was stopped by the sannin's mouth pressing against his own. Jiraiya reached out to stroke Yuki's cheek and then turned his full attention to Kankuro. Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck and his shoulders until the boy relaxed. Kankuro tilted his head back and allowed Jiraiya to pull him closer. Jiraiya's hands began to roam over his face and chest and his mouth moved from Kankuro's mouth to his jaw and neck, kissing and sometimes nipping the tender skin there. A groan escaped his lips before he could stop it; for once the sannin's boasting had some substance to it. For a moment, he forgot about where he was and why, and about all his troubles.

Jiraiya's mouth curved into a grin against his skin. "Do you see the improvement?" he murmured.

He pulled away from Kankuro, keeping his hands on his body, one slipped down between his legs and squeezed.

"Hmm, I'll take that as a yes."

Jiraiya leaned over to Yuki. "Your turn, my dear."

He kissed her, while his hands remained on Kankuro. She closed her eyes and moaned, clearly enjoying what he was doing. Jiraiya's hand had traveled back up to Kankuro's neck and he was forced to survey the bar again. He saw a flash of dark clothing in another corner and realized what Jiraiya was doing. The assassin had a partner and while Yuki had been occupied with Kankuro, Jiraiya had been looking for him, and he had just directed Kankuro's gaze in his direction. Kankuro was not able to see who it was, but now he knew that she was not alone. He realized something else as well; Jiraiya was using Kankuro as a distraction and who knew what else he had in mind. Kankuro did not like that at all, he was no pawn or puppet meant for the old man's amusement.

Jiraiya pulled away from Yuki. "Shall we go then? Not too far, there is an alley just outside this bar that should suffice."

Kankuro frowned; he did not like that idea. If it came to a fight, he would be at a definite disadvantage because he did not have his puppets, movement would be limited in the alley, and he was not a close range specialist. Also, once they were in the dark alley, it would be very easy for Yuki's unknown companion to sneak up on them. It would be safer and more prudent for him to just leave and go alert whoever was on patrol in this neighborhood.

"That is," Jiraiya continued, "if you are up to it, boy."

Kankuro bristled at his smug, mocking tone. He pushed his more cautious thoughts aside. There was no way this old man was going to make him look timid or cowardly.

"Anyplace, anytime, old man."

"There's that famous Sand spirit! Let us depart with all haste. Love under the stars, nothing could be better!"

Jiraiya gestured for them to precede him. He laughed at the glare he got from Kankuro when he patted the boy's bottom. Once they were outside, he draped one arm around his shoulders.

"One more piece of advice, boy." His fingers slid down Kankuro's chest. "These are not dials, so don't twist them so hard."

"Ouch! Stop that, damn it!"

"My point exactly."

He continued to fondle Kankuro and leaned over to nibble on Yuki's ear. She sighed and pushed against him. Kankuro tried to come up with a strategy for when they got to the alley, but Jiraiya's caresses were making it difficult to concentrate. Kankuro pictured the alley; he had passed it on his way to the bar. The neighborhood had numerous dark, deep alleyways that were full of junk and other, more dangerous, things. Something he had seen in another alley floated through his mind, he had thought it strange when he had passed by, but now it gave him an idea. All of a sudden, he felt much more confident about the situation

"Ah, here we are," Jiraiya said.

"No, not here." Kankuro pointed. "There's a better place a couple of blocks over."

"Better?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there's more room. C'mon old man, it's not far." Kankuro grinned. "You could do with the exercise."

"You are cheeky all of a sudden. Fine, but it had better be worth it."

"Don't worry, it will be. You're in for one hell of a show."

"I am intrigued by your words and that audacious smile. Lead on then, boy." He gestured to Yuki. "After you, my dear."

They walked to the spot Kankuro had indicated and stopped. Jiraiya draped his arm around Kankuro's shoulder again. The alley did not look any different to him, but the puppeteer seemed pleased with what he saw. Kankuro shrugged free of Jiraiya's embrace and stepped into the mouth of the alley. He paused there, one hand resting on a water barrel that was sitting against the side of a building.

"Wait here," he ordered.

He disappeared into the shadows. Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, but did not say anything. It would be interesting to see what the boy had planned. He looked down at Yuki, she did not seem suspicious or nervous, but then her partner was nearby, hidden in the shadows. Jiraiya had finally determined that it was another woman, but he was not sure that Kankuro had noticed.

The Sand shinobi returned, stopping just at the edge of the shadows in the alley. He held out a hand to Yuki and smiled. Jiraiya had been right; he was very handsome when he smiled.

"Watch if you want, old man, but just stay the hell out of my way."

Such a flare for the dramatic, Jiraiya thought, I am starting to like this young man more and more.

Kankuro turned around and walked back in, not looking to see if Yuki followed him. He waited for her and then without any further ado, pushed her up against a building, his hands going to her waist and his mouth finding hers in the semi-dark. She draped her arms over his shoulders and encouraged him to explore her body.

She noticed that Jiraiya's quick lesson had improved his kiss considerably. He was just learning how to use his mouth and his clever hands, but Yuki would be the last person he kissed. Fate was a strange thing; it had brought both the puppeteer and the sannin to the same bar where Yuki and her sister had just finished signing a contract for another job. Neither the boy nor the old man were contracted targets, although both had prices on their heads. A Sand village council member who had hired Yuki in the past had told her that if she could kill any of the Fourth Kazekage's children, Kankuro in particular, he would see to it that she never had to work again.

Kankuro slipped his hands into her clothes. Yuki shrugged her shoulders to allow her kimono to slide off them. The motion also made her sleeves fall back to expose her arms. It was time to finish this, she would give the boy a quick death, his kisses had been sweet, if clumsy. She would let her sister deal with Jiraiya.

Yuki tilted her head back, distracting him with the path down her long throat to her breasts. She made a few quick hand signs behind his head and dark seals appeared on the inside of her forearms. She tapped out another set of gestures on one forearm and a long thin knife appeared in her hand. She adjusted her grip on the handle, being careful to keep the knife out of Kankuro's peripheral vision. She put her free hand into his hair and tilted his head to one side. She shook her leg free of the skirts of her kimono and wrapped it around him, holding him securely. She raised the knife and plunged it into his neck. The impact of the blow made her wrist sting; it was not the familiar impact of metal on flesh. She might have hit one of his vertebrae or maybe he was wearing some sort of protector that she had not noticed. Both things were unlikely; Yuki did not waste any more time on the puzzle, she pushed Kankuro away from her and stabbed him in the belly as hard as she could. This time the impact made her shoulder ache, it was like she had tried to stab a tree.

Kankuro just stood there, smirking at her, apparently unaffected by the knife sticking out of his gut.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" A low voice floated out of the darkness. "I know I'm hard, but not like that."

Yuki looked over the shinobi's, or rather the replacement's, shoulder. The real Kankuro was there, teeth gleaming in the semi-dark.

"Cute trick with the knives, but you should have conjured an axe."

The replacement vanished in a puff of smoke and transformed back into a water barrel. It rose into the air; Yuki could just make out the pale strings of chakra leading from Kankuro's hands.

Yuki grabbed the bottom of her kimono and flipped it up, tying it out of the way with her obi and got ready to fight.

So much for the quick death, she thought, now I will have to take him piece by piece.

She ran her hands down the insides of her forearms, filling her hands with kunai and threw them at the Sand shinobi. She conjured more weapons; she had an infinite number, each one different and deadly. Kankuro sneered at the barrage, bringing the barrel in front of him as a shield.

"This is over."

Yuki looked up just in time to see another barrel dropping out of the sky, with its open end facing down. The barrel crashed down, knocking the assassin to the ground, and trapping her inside.

Kankuro applied more force to the barrel to make sure it was wedged into the ground. The attack was not as impressive as when Kuroari did it, but it would do. He looked around the alley, wondering where Jiraiya was, he should have the sannin watch over Yuki while he went and found whoever was patrolling this area. Just then something whistled through the air at him, he dodged and something brushed past his cheek. He felt a trickle of blood.

"What the hell?!"

He realized that it must be Yuki's partner. He looked around again, Jiraiya was gone.

No matter, Kankuro thought, he would only get in the way, just like the Leaf always do.

Something wrapped around his ankle and then slithered up his leg; Kankuro realized that it was a vine. Another vine wrapped around the arm he was using to control the barrels. Kankuro reached over with his free hand to pull it away. Thorns sprang out, cutting into this hand. He snatched it away.

"Shit!"

He looked up; someone was jumping down from a roof. More vines wrapped around his shoulders and arm. He slipped his free hand into his pocket, removed a kunai, and sliced the vines away. Yuki was punching and kicking the top of the water barrel and the end piece was starting to crack. He was managing to keep Yuki pinned, but it was hard to maintain his connection to the barrel because it was unfamiliar to him.

"Hana! Get me out!" Yuki yelled.

"In a moment, sister."

Kankuro assessed the newcomer and her attacks. Hana was an older and plainer version of her sister. Her kimono was dark; blending into the surroundings so it looked like her attacks came from out of nowhere. The attacking vines were streaming from inside her long sleeves. Kankuro twisted away; he needed to get out of the alley so he would have more room to maneuver. More vines flew at him, weaving around his arms and shoulders until he could no longer move them. He was slammed against the side of a building. Kankuro cursed at her and struggled, trying to cut himself free.

"It's poetic, you dying like this, just as your powers are just starting to bloom." Hana laughed. "Or at least that's what that idiot old man might say. Looks like he stole a few kisses and then took off. Pathetic."

She made a gesture with one hand and something different emerged from her sleeve. It took Kankuro a moment to realize what it was, a large flower bud. The bud unfolded, its large luminous petals spreading wide. It reared up and hovered in the air. Kankuro was familiar with flowering plants, because some produced interesting poisons, so he noticed that the pistil was oddly shaped and the stamens looked like they had hooks on the end rather than pads of pollen. Hana made a sharp gesture and the flower flew at Kankuro, petals spread wide. He wrenched himself out of the way, falling to the ground. The flower crashed into the side of the building, knocking bricks loose from the wall. The pistil had sunk several inches into the building and left a large hole when it pulled back out.

Kankuro rolled onto his back and the flower dove at him again. He lifted his legs and managed to trap the base of the pistil between his feet. The stamens twisted and snapped, slashing his legs and trying to strike at his face. Kankuro took a quick look at the barrel, Yuki would be free soon and then things would go from bad to worse.

"Son of a bitch!" He swore at the situation, the women, the sannin, and himself. He had been so stupid to let Jiraiya goad him into this.

A jounin, or almost jounin, he thought, should know better.

His sister's face popped into his head again, this time wearing her all-men-are-so-useless look. Kankuro grit his teeth and struggled harder, no way was he going to be taken out by a woman wielding a flower. It was bad enough that his sister could still kick his ass.

"Hmm, I go away for a few moments and what happens? I return to find you already on your back with your legs in the air," Jiraiya's voice floated down from a rooftop. "It's an unusual position, given the circumstances, but you do look quite fetching like that."

The sannin jumped down into the alleyway and struck a pose. "Night blooming flowers may not be colorful but they are interesting nonetheless. Don't you agree?"

Kankuro's only response was a snarl. He had managed to get one arm free and was trying to slash the flower parts snapping at his face.

"Do you need some help, boy?"

Kankuro cursed at him, Hana, and the flower. Jiraiya shrugged, executed a short series of hand signs and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the oxygen he would need to ignite his chakra. Kankuro swore again when he realized what the sannin was doing; the idiot was going to fry them all. Hana must have realized what was about to happen too, because she released Kankuro and jumped out of the way. Kankuro kicked at the flower and rolled away just as a tight burst of flame exploded into the air. He could feel the heat on his skin and clothes. He kept rolling, hoping that the motion would extinguish any flames that landed on him. When he reached the side of the alley, he sprang to his feet. The flower was engulfed in flame.

"What the hell…"

"If you would be so kind as to deal with the young lady," Jiraiya said, waving a hand in Yuki's direction.

She had smashed her way through the top of the barrel and was about to wiggle out. Kankuro shrugged free of the last of the vines, this time he would make sure she did not get free. Again, he missed Kuroari; he would have made short work of the assassin. The barrels were clumsy substitutes for his beautiful puppets.

Kankuro pressed his hands together, taking a moment to refocus and visualize what he planned to do. He extended both hands and established a link with the slats in the barrel and the two metal rings that held them together. The bolts around the rings pulled free and all the pieces of the barrel separated. They hung suspended for a moment around Yuki. Then three of the slats separated from the group. The rest reformed their shape around the woman, pinning her arms to her sides and her legs together. The metal rings tightened and twisted to secure the slats in place. Kankuro made one last gesture and Yuki's feet were pulled out from under her and she crashed to the ground. He grinned, it was not as impressive as his Iron Maiden attack, but it would do.

Jiraiya watched Kankuro for a moment and then turned his attention to Hana. She had conjured another flower, and this time she sent it to attack Jiraiya. The flower was huge, with numerous long, overlapping petals. It rose into the air above the sannin and then dove down on top of him. Hana gestured and the petals folded tight around him.

She sneered at Kankuro. "You're next."

Kankuro made a derisive noise. "I don't think so. Let him go or I'll crush her."

He gestured at the barrel and the metal bands tightened more, making Yuki cry out.

"Let her go or I'll crush him."

Kankuro shrugged. "Go ahead. Like I care."

Hana blinked in surprise and then laughed. "So the rumours are correct, you are a heartless bastard, just like your father."

Kankuro snarled at her, bringing his father into it was not smart at all. He made the metal around Yuki tighten a little more, but before Hana could do or say anything else, the flower holding Jiraiya exploded, shredded from the inside. The sannin emerged, shaking his head; his long hair was standing on end. He gave his head a vicious toss and spikes flew at Hana. She threw up a thicket of vines to shield herself and lashed out at the two shinobi. The vines that headed towards Jiraiya were met by a spiny blanket of hair and missed their grip. Kankuro dodged away from the vines that flew at him. He needed to keep Hana's attacks away from him and then come up with a counter attack.

A method occurred to him, he made a gesture and added more chakra strings to Yuki's bindings and lifted her off the ground, so she was suspended in front of him. She would make a good shield while he got his attack ready. He reached into his vest pocket and filled his hand with shuriken. He jerked his shield aside and threw the weapons at Hana. Her vines snapped them aside.

"Anytime you'd like to join in!" he yelled at Jiraiya.

The sannin grinned and fluttered fingers at Kankuro in a little wave. He took a deep breath and reared his head back, making a ragged, hacking noise deep in his throat. He snapped his head forward spat a large glob of oil at the assassin.

Hana cringed, throwing one hand up to ward off the disgusting attack, but the oil got everywhere; on her clothes, hands, face, and her vines. She wiped at her face to clear the sticky oil away and thus did not see the pieces of wood rising up behind her. One of the heavy barrel slats slashed down, hitting the back of her head. She dropped to the ground and did not move. Kankuro watched for a moment, keeping the boards ready in case she so much as twitched. When he was sure that she was really unconscious, he released Yuki, letting her crash to the ground by her sister. He retracted his chakra strings from the boards and they clattered to the ground. Yuki rolled over, cursing at them.

Jiraiya sauntered over. "Very impressive, boy. You are truly a master of your art."

He gestured at Yuki. "Perhaps you would like to finish what you started with her. We have a little time before others arrive."

It took a moment for Kankuro to realize what he was suggesting.

"What the hell? You really are a perverted old man! I am not about to…" Kankuro swung around to face Jiraiya, fists clenched.

Jiraiya looked down. "Your body suggests that you might have other ideas."

"Asshole! That just happens sometimes."

It actually did not happen all that often to Kankuro, he was still feeling the effects of the kisses he had traded with Yuki and Jiraiya and the excitement of the fight had kept him aroused. He jerked the hem of his shirt and his vest down and stalked out of the alley, muttering curses. He ran into the patrol team halfway out.

"Stop, right there!" one of the two ordered.

They were both surprised to see an unfamiliar shinobi storming out of the alley. Jiraiya's appearance added considerable confusion to the situation.

Kankuro started to explain, "There are two assassins in there. They've been disabled, but be careful."

The older of the pair frowned. He recognized the voice, if not the face and clothes. "Kankuro-san?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Who the hell else would I be? What the hell took you guys so long, Hajime? Did you come here by way of the Leaf village?"

"Uh, no. We just got the call." Hajime was squinting at Jiraiya's forehead protector, trying to figure out what he was.

Another shinobi arrived; he was older than the other two and was wearing the insignia of a patrol captain.

"Hajime, Kenji, go take them into custody," he ordered.

The puppeteer greeted the man and began to brief him on what had just happened. He was brusque, but gave a succinct and accurate report. Jiraiya was impressed, they had just finished an intense fight, but Kankuro had already organized his thoughts enough to give an excellent report. He was also pleased that the boy had acted properly towards his defeated opponent; many men would have taken his suggestion.

"See them to the holding cells. I'll escort Jiraiya-sama to the administrative building so he can file his own statement and I will submit a written statement myself," Kankuro finished.

"Very good. I'll see you later then." The man nodded to Jiraiya and then went on his way.

Kankuro's professional demeanor vanished. "C'mon old man, let's get this the hell over with."

"I hope you don't mind, but I would like to make a detour. The fight proved most taxing and I would like to stop by my rooms to rest and freshen up first."

"Taxing…like hell. You didn't do a damn thing but watch."

"Well, 'old men' like myself do tire easily."

Kankuro glared at him, he was fed up with the sannin and his oily ways. Jiraiya had been testing him earlier, to see what he would do about Yuki. It was bad enough that he had the council on his ass all the time, just because he was a puppeteer like Sasori and the son of the Fourth Kazekage, a man that most of them had feared and hated. He did not need anyone else checking up on him, especially some Leaf shinobi.

Jiraiya ignored the glare and started walking.

"I will have to let Baki know how well his students have turned out. You displayed exemplary conduct back there."

"Whatever. I'm glad I passed your damn test. Let's just get this done, but you _are_ going to report in and answer some questions. Like about why you are even here in the first place."

"As you wish." Jiraiya made an elaborate gesture over his shoulder.

Kankuro was a little surprised when Jiraiya led him to the nicest hotel in the village. Jiraiya saw the expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"This place is expensive. How can the Leaf afford this?"

"They can't, but I can. You are familiar with my books?"

Kankuro scowled at him. Jiraiya knew damn well that Kankuro had seen one of his books. Even before he had known who the author was, Kankuro had managed to purchase and read some of the others. It was a small collection of books that he had been very careful to keep away from his sister and Baki.

"Those trashy novels paid for this?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "How many have you read and how many times did you read each one?"

Kankuro ducked his head and muttered something.

"Would you like to see the inside? It is just as nice." Jiraiya reached out and brushed a finger across the cut on Kankuro's cheek. "We could see to this," the sannin's eyes wandered lower, "and perhaps that."

Kankuro jerked back. "We have to go and…"

"I shall write an excellent account and so shall you. Does it really matter where we do it?" Jiraiya stepped closer. "Don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind, haven't you wondered what it would be like to experience first hand the talent that created those masterpieces?"

"Masterpieces?" Kankuro snorted. "Like hell."

"You won't be disappointed." The sannin's hand was rubbing his shoulder and neck. "But maybe I was right before, you don't have what it takes to _handle_ my greatness."

Kankuro snorted again, it was unbelievable how cheesy Jiraiya sounded, but the sannin did have a way with his hands (and mouth). Kankuro would not mind more of that sort of attention.

He sneered at the sannin. "Another challenge? How do I know that you are _up_ to it, old man? Like you said, that little scuffle tired you out."

Jiraiya laughed. "I do like you, boy. Well, there is only one way we will find out, and standing here is not it."

He turned and walked away. Kankuro glared after him, and then he took a quick look around, to ensure that no one had followed them and to give himself a moment to gather his wits. He squared his shoulders and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, so, in case you had not guessed, this next chapter will have just a little bit of sex in it.

Three

Kankuro followed Jiraiya down a hallway to the door of his room. Jiraiya slipped easily out of his geta and then watched Kankuro remove his sandals.

He stepped forward and put his hand to Kankuro's face, stroking his cheek. "Let me be clear so there is no misunderstanding. We will be doing more than exchanging a few kisses once inside."

"Yeah, I get it. I've had sex before."

"How nice for you," Jiraiya rubbed his thumb across Kankuro's lower lip, "but tonight I will be doing the having."

He pressed Kankuro against a wall, making his point with his hips. The sannin's demeanor had changed; there was a predatory quality to his movements that Kankuro had not seen before. It made him uneasy; he had no intention of letting the older man use him, but it was clear that Jiraiya had other ideas.

"Well," Jiraiya drawled, "what do you say?"

Kankuro lifted his chin; he would not let Jiraiya intimidate him. He put his hands on Jiraiya's waist, pushed back against him, and nipped at the thumb rubbing against his mouth.

"Very good."

Jiraiya reached out, opened the door, and ushered Kankuro inside. After closing the door, he produced a seal and applied it to the door frame.

"Just making sure we are not disturbed by friend or foe," he explained.

When he was done, he pushed Kankuro against the wall next to the door and continued where he had left off. He slid Kankuro's vest off his shoulders, the puppeteer shrugged and it fell to the floor with a clank of kunai. He stroked Kankuro's face and then moved his hands to the tight muscles of his neck and shoulders. He brushed light kisses across his jaw until Kankuro made an impatient noise and captured Jiraiya's mouth in a kiss. Jiraiya chuckled and applied himself to the kiss until he had gained control of it; the battle was short but sweet. It was cute how Kankuro tried to use the tricks Jiraiya had shown him earlier against him. When he pulled away, Kankuro made a low sound of disappointment deep in his throat. The sannin's kisses and the way he used his hands and hips were making him tingle all over. He pushed himself harder against the sannin, impatient to get on with it.

Jiraiya chuckled. "No need to hurry boy, we have all night."

Sharp teeth bit at his ear and the tingling intensified; Kankuro found that he was literally going weak at the knees. In all his other encounters, foreplay had been a short, perfunctory exercise and now Jiraiya was showing him what he had been missing. He relaxed into the caresses and languid kisses until Jiraiya took his shoulders, turned him around, and ran his hand between his legs. Kankuro stiffened and twisted back around. Jiraiya seized his shoulders again and Kankuro pushed him away, hard. The next thing he knew, Jiraiya had grabbed him and spun him back around. Kankuro struggled, but the sannin had him pinned in place. He pushed his knee between Kankuro's legs and roughly spread them apart.

"Boy," Jiraiya growled when he realized that Kankuro was struggling in earnest, "what did I just tell you… I was wrong about you, I guess." Jiraiya released him and reached for the seal on the door.

"No! Wait!" Kankuro turned around, using the wall for support. He wanted the sannin, he was surprised at just how badly…and yet he could not relax enough to let Jiraiya take him from behind. He held up a hand. "Just not…like that. Anything else…"

Jiraiya dropped his hand; the tone of his voice was unnerving. "Anything?"

Kankuro closed his eyes and swallowed. He was in so far over his head, he had seriously underestimated the sannin, but he was too turned on to walk away. He just hoped that he would not embarrass himself any further.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Jiraiya made a noise, almost a purr. It was amazing how much his demeanor had changed. Kankuro had always known that his buffoonish behavior was an act, but he had never realized just how good an act it was.

"Put your hands above your head," Jiraiya ordered.

Kankuro swallowed again and did as he was told. Jiraiya made another rumbling noise, this one sounded pleased. He let his eyes wander along Kankuro's body, his gaze taking the place of his caresses until he was sure than the younger shinobi was not going to bolt.

He stepped close to Kankuro and touched his face, letting the caress speak for him. Kankuro nodded, acknowledging the unspoken promise. Jiraiya resumed kissing him and touching him until the muscles in his neck and shoulders relaxed again. He pulled Kankuro's shirt up and used the sleeves to pin his wrists above his head, pulling his chest and stomach muscles taut. He pushed Kankuro's chin up so he could kiss and nip at his throat.

Kankuro's chest heaved; it was getting hard to breathe and not just because Jiraiya had his head tilted back to an almost painful angle. The sannin's hand drifted down, calloused fingers circled Kankuro's belly button and unfastened his trousers. Jiraiya shifted the trousers and underwear down until they were riding low on Kankuro's hips. The fingers dipped lower still and Kankuro's hips bucked in protest when they stopped just short of where he really wanted them to go.

Jiraiya stepped away, so he could admire the body stretched out before him. Jiraiya had seen more than a few in his time and he had to admit, the Sand shinobi's was quite nice. He gave Kankuro's stomach one final caress.

"You can put your arms down. Remove the rest of your clothes."

Kankuro slipped his shirt off his wrists and let it drop to the floor. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers so he could pull them and his trousers off at the same time.

"Not so fast. You're a puppeteer, make a show of it."

Kankuro just stared at Jiraiya for a moment. He was at a loss for what to do and he was having a hard time concentrating. He sucked in a deep breath, if he could get his trousers off that would help. He pushed them down, going as slowly as he could.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow; he did not look impressed. Kankuro did a better job with the boxers, teasing the waistband down and then back up. It gave Jiraiya tantalizing glimpses of flesh and the friction felt good. Finally Kankuro let the boxers drop to the floor and stepped out of them. He straightened his back, squared his shoulders, planted one hand on his hip, and tried to look more confident than he felt.

The attempt at bravado made Jiraiya grin. He gestured at the bed with his chin.

"Very nice. Lie down."

Jiraiya slipped off his vest and shirt while Kankuro settled on the bed. Kankuro's eyes widened at the sight of the raw-looking scar across his chest.

"Is that…?"

"Merely a small training injury. Lie back."

Kankuro did not look convinced, but he did as Jiraiya instructed. The sannin knelt beside him, trailing his fingers down Kankuro's chest to his stomach. While he traced circles on Kankuro's belly with one hand, Jiraiya rubbed the fingers of his other hand together. Kankuro noticed that there was a sheen of oil on them.

"Where did…?"

"One of the perks of being a master of toad techniques." He grinned at the expression on Kankuro's face. "Don't worry, it is much better than anything you'd find in a tube or jar."

He slipped his hand between Kankuro's legs. The sannin's fingers brushed over him; a slippery thumb circled and then pressed against him. Kankuro stiffened.

"Relax," Jiraiya murmured. "Relax and pay attention."

He lowered his head and Kankuro gasped at the feel of his mouth. The sannin's broad tongue swirled around, distracting Kankuro enough that he barely noticed the finger that entered him. Kankuro started to reach down to bury a hand in Jiraiya's hair, remembered the flying spikes in the alley, and fisted the sheets instead. Jiraiya continued work his fingers into Kankuro, adding a second, and then a third. He had been right about his method of lubrication. It was uncomfortable, like stretching a cramped muscle. Jiraiya started to move his hand faster, stretching and stroking in time with the movements of his mouth and tongue and the discomfort faded. He curled his fingers and Kankuro's whole body twitched.

Kankuro's legs spread further apart of their own accord as his body tried to figure out how to move to maximize the pleasure Jiraiya's hands and mouth were giving him. Jiraiya swallowed, thrust his hand forward again, and Kankuro arched up with a shout. When his mind stopped reeling, he realized that Jiraiya had pulled him into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. The sannin stepped back, dropped his trousers, and kicked them away.

"I hope you were paying attention to all that." He grinned down at Kankuro.

He nudged Kankuro's knees apart and stepped between them. He cupped the back of Kankuro's head with one hand, twining his fingers into his hair. Kankuro tried to pull his hair out of Jiraiya's grasp, but the sannin just pulled him closer.

"I don't…" Kankuro started.

"Oh yes you do."

The rest of Kankuro's protest was muffled by hot, hard flesh. He tried to pull his head back, but was prevented by Jiraiya's hand.

"Relax your jaw, breath through your nose, and get to work boy."

Jiraiya punctuated the command with a thrust of his hips. Kankuro made another muffled protest. He tried again to extricate himself from the less than arousing position, but then remembered that he had agreed to _anything_. If he could just breathe then he could concentrate enough to do what Jiraiya had done to him, then maybe they could move on to something else. Kankuro realized what that would be, what was in his mouth would go elsewhere, covered in his own spit. The thought was both unnerving and arousing; he groaned as his body tightened in anticipation. He put his hands on Jiraiya's hips and pushed them away, trying to create some space. He tried to replicate what had been done to him, but Jiraiya was making it difficult, every time Kankuro managed to relax or draw a breath, the sannin would push more of himself into Kankuro's mouth. He must have done something right, however because Jiraiya soon made a low groan of his own.

"There you go, just like that."

He forced Kankuro to bob his head back and forth faster. Kankuro tried to adjust to the change in pace, create a vacuum in his mouth, and breathe. Jiraiya groaned again, it was a deep, pleasured sound this time. It made Kankuro shiver, for the first time he was provoking an unstudied response from the older man. Kankuro tightened his grip on Jiraiya's hips and began to work back and forth at his own pace.

Jiraiya dropped his hand away from the back of his head and began to rub his neck and shoulders. When he felt his control starting to slip, he pulled Kankuro away; it was time to move on. The puppeteer wheezed in air, looking a little dazed.

"Very well done. Very nice."

Jiraiya settled down beside him and began to nuzzle Kankuro's ear and neck. He took the younger man's hand in his own, working oil onto his fingers.

"Just one more small demonstration for me."

He pushed Kankuro's hand between his legs.

"I imagine you have spent quite a lot of time practicing this."

Kankuro bristled, Jiraiya was back to provoking him. Well, if the sannin wanted a show, he would get one, because this was something Kankuro knew how to do rather well. Kankuro leaned back on one elbow and stroked himself, making his movements slow and deliberate. He stared directly at Jiraiya, letting his eyes half-close and licking his lips. Jiraiya made a deep rumble of appreciation; the boy was the very picture of lust. He leaned forward and took Kankuro's hand again, guiding it to where his own fingers had gone previously.

His breath tickled Kankuro's ear. "Now here, just a few touches, and then…"

Kankuro sat up abruptly and captured Jiraiya's mouth in a rough kiss. That was unexpected, but pleasant. Jiraiya felt him twitch; Kankuro was doing as instructed even while he kissed Jiraiya. The sannin took hold of Kankuro's shoulders, drawing him up until he was straddling Jiraiya's hips.

Kankuro leaned forward, planting his hands on either side of Jiraiya's head. They exchanged another deep kiss. Kankuro sat up again, twisting against the hands that held him. Jiraiya was poised to push into him, but he waited, teasing Kankuro with small nudges.

"Just do it already, damn it," he growled. He could not believe how much he wanted Jiraiya inside of him.

"Oh, and what would _that_ be?" Jiraiya grinned up at him.

Kankuro growled again and pushed himself down hard. Jiraiya shifted his grip to support Kankuro and let the younger man set the pace; fast or slow, it was fine with him. Kankuro waited a few heartbeats for his body to adjust and then began to move, trying to find just the right angle and motion. After a shuddering start, he found a steady rhythm that suited him and settled in to it, gasping and cursing.

Jiraiya found the cursing amusing, but not very arousing. He did however, enjoy the sight of the body straining above his own; the fluid motion of pale skin over solid muscle. Kankuro had his head tilted back so Jiraiya could see then entire line of his body from the chin on down. Jiraiya ran his hands over Kankuro's stomach and hips, stroking until the muscles relaxed, so he could sink further down onto the sannin. When Kankuro had adjusted to that, Jiraiya shifted again, taking charge of the pace; short abrupt movements, with a longer stroke every fourth or fifth thrust. It was time to finish this first lesson.

"Ungh, just…damn," Kankuro hissed.

Jiraiya started to stroke him in time with his hip movements. The sannin's rough, oily palm was sending incredible waves of pleasure through him; Kankuro could feel his body tighten as he approached release. Jiraiya started to move even faster, Kankuro would not have thought it possible, given his prone position. Jiraiya's hands clamped hard on his hips, pulling Kankuro down to meet each upward thrust.

Kankuro suddenly arched back and yelled out his loudest curse yet, as an intense wave of pleasure crashed over him. Jiraiya continued to work towards his release, thrusting hard into the twitching body above his. Kankuro had his eyes shut tight and was gripping the sannin's shoulders, hanging on for dear life. Jiraiya felt his body and mind become liquid and relaxed as he released into the younger man. He slipped out from under Kankuro and the puppeteer flopped down onto the bed with a grunt.

He went into the bathroom to clean up and when he returned he found Kankuro just as he had fallen. Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, he knew he was good, but pushing a young man to the brink of exhaustion was a difficult feat. He rolled Kankuro over and checked his pulse, mildly concerned. However, the boy was fine, just deeply asleep. The fight must have taken more out of him than Jiraiya had thought. He looked closer at the sleeping face and realized that something else was at work too. Kankuro looked like he had not been sleeping well, so the combination of drink, brawling, and sex must have been a bit much.

Jiraiya shrugged, went back to the bathroom, and got a towel. He cleaned Kankuro up, amazed that he barely twitched, and then covered him with a sheet. Jiraiya sat at a small desk that was near the bed. In contrast to Kankuro, he was wide awake and feeling inspired. Sex left his mind easy and blank; the perfect mood for creative activity. A stack of paper and a pen sat out, ready for him. He would write up the report he had promised Kankuro, but first…

Jiraiya picked up the pen and let it hover in the air over the paper, savouring the moment. There was very little like the feeling one got when the first words came out, defeating the intimidating surface of a blank page. With a pleased hum, he started to write.

-0000-

Kankuro's eyes drifted open and he stretched, hissing as the motion pulled sore muscles. He sat up, knuckling sleep out of his eyes.

"Shit."

He rubbed his face and tried to get his mind to work properly. His inner clock told him that it was early morning and that he had been asleep for several hours.

How stupid could you be, he thought, to let yourself fall so far asleep in a strange place.

"I am pleased that you have decided to rejoin the land of the living," Jiraiya said.

The sannin was sitting at a small desk, clad only in his trousers, with a small stack of papers at his elbow. Kankuro frowned at the pile.

"Is that your statement? What the hell? It was a fight, not some huge mission."

"Oh, heavens no." Jiraiya patted the stack with a pleased smile. "This is the start of my newest masterpiece and it is shaping up to be my best effort yet, if I do say so myself. Your timing is excellent boy; I have just finished a scene. The hero has just rescued the lovely Oyuki from an evil toad demon and they celebrated by making passionate love in a field of flowers."

"Oyuki? Evil toad? Flowers? You didn't!"

Kankuro groaned and put his head in his hands. That was the very last thing he needed.

"Oh, never fear. Names, faces," Jiraiya leered at him, "and bodies have been changed to protect the innocent. Boy, you have been a most excellent inspiration. How can I ever repay you?"

"By ripping that crap up, never telling anyone about this, and writing your statement."

"Well," Jiraiya pulled two pieces of paper from the stack, "I can do one of the three."

Kankuro shifted to the side of the bed and took the papers from Jiraiya. It was the statement; concise, complete, and neatly written.

Kankuro grunted. "Nice hand writing."

"Why thank-you. Will it do?"

Kankuro nodded.

"Splendid." Jiraiya gestured. "The bathroom is well appointed, you should use it."

That sounded like a pretty good idea to Kankuro, a shower might wake him up. He padded into the bathroom, very conscious of the fact that Jiraiya was still leering at him. He half expected the sannin to follow him and felt a thrill of anticipation at the thought. He was almost disappointed when he was allowed to shower in peace. When he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and rejoined Jiraiya.

He looked around the room. "Where are my clothes?"

"I took the liberty of having them cleaned. They were somewhat soiled during the fight. They'll be back in a couple of hours."

"What the hell?" Kankuro sank down on the edge of the bed. "Look, I'm not…"

"I also ordered some food." Jiraiya gestured to some trays sitting on a table.

Kankuro's stomach rumbled at the thought.

Stop that, he ordered his gut, I am _not_ staying.

"I can't stay."

Jiraiya put a hurt expression on his face. "Do you have somewhere better to be? A mission, perhaps?"

"No, I'm on a break right now, but…"

"Oh, nothing wrong I hope."

"No."

Kankuro did not want Jiraiya prying. He got up and went to the trays of food, hoping that would end the conversation. He stood over the trays and grazed for awhile. Yet again, he was conscious of the eyes on his back (Jiraiya was, in fact, ogling his towel covered ass).

"So, are you on vacation?"

"No."

"Sick leave?"

"No."

"Death in the…"

"No! Stop that, damn it."

Kankuro scooped up a handful of fruit and returned to the bed.

"I'm up for promotion to jounin. The interviews are in a few days. Baki and Gaara made me take some time to get ready for them."

"Oh, so you are studying? I did not realize there was an examination component to the interviews in this village."

Kankuro made an exasperated sound. "You know damn well there isn't. They're making me take some time to think about what I'll say. 'Take some time to reflect on the most appropriate statements for the situation', is what Baki said."

"That is very good advice, your sensei is most correct."

"That's what he said. What he means is: don't say anything to piss off the council, be a meek, mild, and well mannered shinobi for a change." Kankuro shook his head. "I don't want to talk to _you_ about this. It'll probably end up in some damn story."

"Doubtful. Too much angst for my plot lines. But it has obviously been bothering you, boy. So why not?"

"Because it's village business and it's my business. That's not something I'm going to share with someone I hardly know."

"Hardly know? Considering what has just transpired between us…"

Kankuro felt his face flush. "That's not… That's just…"

Jiraiya made a dismissive gesture, "Forget I asked then."

He bent his head over his writing, doing a mental countdown of three, two, one...

"Most of those idiots have no clue; have never been on a mission. So how am I just supposed to stand there and take when they criticize my decisions?"

"That is a part of being a shinobi; it is how you improve." Jiraiya looked thoughtful, "Why do you want to become a jounin? Is it the rank that you want?"

"Well, yeah, who doesn't?"

"I have met a few shinobi who are content to spend their careers as chunin. There is nothing wrong with that."

"That sounds a little strange coming from you. I've had to listen to your student go on and on about it. All Naruto ever talks about is getting kage status."

"True, but for him it is a merely a means to an end."

"I get that. Gaara sounds just like him…'I will make them acknowledge me, make them see me as a good person.'"

"Isn't that what you want too?"

Kankuro shook his head. "Don't really give a shit about what others think. If they don't like the puppets or the paint, it's their problem, not mine." He paused, not sure if he should continue.

But, he thought, this is the stuff that I was supposed to be thinking about and it is easier to say it out loud.

"You can't really want to hear all this?"

Jiraiya made a gesture. "Go on."

Kankuro chewed on his lip a moment. "What I want is this…I made a promise once, to be a real brother to Gaara, and I didn't do a very good job of it. Then Naruto came along and I ended up with another chance. But I don't understand him the way Naruto does, so the best I can do is watch his back while he tries to reach his goals. To do that I need to be a jounin."

"A noble goal, so tell them that."

"Riiiight. I can't say that; tell them I should be promoted so I can make sure they don't do anything to hurt Gaara. They used to try and get Gaara killed with all those impossible missions and they're still trying. How am I just supposed to…?" Kankuro made a frustrated noise. "If I do what Baki wants…just roll over like some…"

"Well, you don't have to be so blunt about it. You're a puppeteer; this sort of thing should be second nature to you."

"It's not a fight or a mission."

"True, but you will be doing many of the same things that you do in battle. Like manipulating a target to see and hear one thing while you are actually doing something quite different."

"It's not… You're not suggesting I use puppet techniques on them are you?"

"Of course not. I am a little surprised that the son of a Kazekage has not learned these lessons…but maybe he did not have the opportunity to teach you. And Baki, although a powerful shinobi, is not inclined to those tactics. He is the most straightforward person I have ever met."

"I'm not some damn politician!"

"No, but if you want to reach your goal it is something you must learn. And it is a useful skill. How else would I have flushed out the lovely assassins?" Jiraiya grinned at him. "And you're here, aren't you? Against your better judgment."

Kankuro opened his mouth to make some protest or argument, but then shut it again.

"That's not something I'm very good at," he said finally. "That's Temari, she's the diplomat. Gaara's the leader. I can fight and do research, that's it."

"You underestimate yourself boy. What I saw last evening suggests otherwise. There are two things to remember: it is always easier to get someone to do something if they think they came up with the idea themselves and everyone can be manipulated. You just have to find what motivates them."

Jiraiya stood up and stretched. "You are young yet, even if you don't advance this time I am sure that you will eventually. And even then, you will keep working on your art, because in the end, that's what is most important to you. As a fellow artist I understand."

"Artist?" Kankuro snorted. "I'm no artist."

"Oh I disagree. That improvisation I saw in the alley was truly a work of art." He sat beside Kankuro and took his chin in one hand, making Kankuro look at him. "It is unfortunate that you sometimes get lost between your brother and sister."

"I-uh…" Kankuro did not quite know what to say. "Uh thanks."

"Not necessary. I should be thanking you. I came here looking for information and found inspiration. You have been a most excellent muse, boy. Unexpected, unusual, but very satisfying." Jiraiya leaned closer. "I am certain that you will be a source of inspiration to many others…that is, once you've had a few more lessons from the toad sage."

Kankuro opened his mouth, but Jiraiya prevented any further comment by kissing him. The hand on his chin floated down to Kankuro's lap and began to stroke him through the towel. Kankuro made a short, muffled protest and then gave up. Jiraiya pushed him down onto the bed, shifting his body until he had Kankuro arranged the way he wanted, hips propped up by a pillow and hands above his head.

"When?" he asked, breathless, after Jiraiya had released his mouth.

"Hmm? What?" Jiraiya sounded preoccupied. He was playing with the edge of Kankuro's towel.

"How soon after seeing me did you plan this whole thing?"

"I had the broad strokes figured out by the time you reached the table. The details…" Jiraiya made a flourishing gesture with one hand. "I filled those in as I went along. That's always the best way to go, plan rough, and let the details take care of themselves."

He released the towel and leaned back to look at Kankuro. "Splendid. Most splendid."

Kankuro snorted, he did not feel splendid; he felt exposed and a little uncomfortable. Then he saw the look on Jiraiya's face. He took a deep breath and made himself relax. He stretched his hands higher, crossing his wrists above his head. He drew one leg up and shifted his knees apart, wiggling until the towel slipped off one hip. He tilted his chin up and put what he hoped was an enticing expression on his face.

Jiraiya's eyes widened and there was a noticeable hitch in his breathing. Kankuro was giving him the same sultry look he had given Yuki as he led her into the alleyway. He trailed his fingers down the puppeteer's chest.

Jiraiya laughed. "_You_, my boy, are a most worthy student."

-0000-

Gaara ran his fingers along the sides of the report, tracing the neat margin from top to bottom of the page. You never quite knew what to make of Kankuro's reports, even the most mundane mission looked like it should be framed and hung on a wall after Kankuro was done with it. It was like Kankuro chose his words so that they not only sounded clear and concise when you read them, but they also looked good on the page.

Gaara sighed; he was never going to understand his brother.

"What? Something wrong? Something missing?" Kankuro asked, frowning.

"No." Gaara waved his concern away.

The Kazekage looked at Baki. "Is he still in the village?"

"As far as we can tell, no, Kazekage-sama. Jiraiya-sama must have left after he filed his report."

"Do you believe his explanation for his presence here?"

"Yes. Akatsuki members have been sighted in these lands recently. That is something of interest to Jiraiya-sama. If I might make a suggestion, we should put in a request to the Hokage to share his reports with us."

"Yes, that's a good idea." Gaara leaned back in his chair, his dark ringed eyes thoughtful. "It's too bad Naruto wasn't…"

"Bringing Naruto along would have defeated the purpose of his visit. You'll see him again soon enough Gaara. So, anything else you want to ask about or are we done?"

"No. Baki? Any other questions?"

"No questions Kazekage-sama, but Kankuro, you need to be more careful. That was an inappropriate place for you to be, especially now."

"But _you_ told me to take time and reflect. I wasn't getting to do that around here, everyone kept bugging me. Don't worry, I wasn't in uniform; no one recognizes me without it. And if I hadn't been there, we wouldn't have found out about Jiraiya."

Baki's disapproving expression did not change. "Did you manage to _do_ any reflecting?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did." Kankuro was not going to tell where he had done it, however. "Look…we all know that I've never been what you might call a model shinobi, my technique is just too different and I have major issues with some of those idiots on the council." He looked at Baki. "You deserved a better student, someone more like you."

"I got the students I deserved and none could have made me prouder. That includes you Kankuro. I have always regretted that I was not able to help you as I should have."

Kankuro shook his head. "You did way more than most would have. Just once I would like to really make you proud to thank you for being such a great teacher. So I will try my hardest." He looked at his brother. "Gaara, I told you that I would work to help you and I made a promise to our father. I will to do those things no matter what. Whatever goes on next week, I just wanted you to know that."

Baki sighed. "That was a pretty speech Kankuro, but it sounds more like a warning than a promise of good behavior."

"Damn. You know me too well."

Kankuro grinned. Baki sighed again, that did not bode well. Kankuro had several variations on his grin and this one always meant trouble.

"I will just have to trust you to do your best, but if not…I hope you will keep the fireworks to a minimum."

"Don't worry Baki. I'll be respectful of the situation and the location if not all the people. And you can be sure that it will be one hell of a show."


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"They decided to promote me. It was close, but I…" Kankuro stopped and looked over.

Kiba was asleep and had started to snore.

"What the hell?" Kankuro muttered. He shook his head. "No more bedtime stories for you. You Leaf have no stamina at all."

He got out of the bed and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Rather than rummage around for a glass he turned the tap on and stuck his mouth under it. When he straightened up, he realized that Akamaru was in the kitchen with him.

"Hey mutt." He pointed at Akamaru's bowls. "You need anything topped up?"

The nin-dog shook his head. He left the kitchen and went to check on Kiba. His master was curled up in bed, sound asleep with a contented look on his face. Akamaru tugged a sheet over him with his teeth and then went into the living room. Kankuro was there, picking up his clothes and straightening furniture.

"What?" he said finally, the mutt was staring at him. "Hey, he started it." Kankuro regarded the nin-dog. "I guess he really doesn't need to have that door secured, not with you around to watch his back."

He flipped the couch upright and shifted it back into place. He picked something up off the floor. It was the scarf Kiba had used to tie his wrists; it was very soft and smelled faintly of a feminine perfume. Kankuro ran it through his hands, thinking about the story he had told.

"That story did get published, you know. Jiraiya-sama dedicated it 'to the artist with the audacious smile.' I can't believe that Naruto…he never…" Kankuro stopped and gasped.

Something like a soft breeze wafted over him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his spine tingle. It caressed his stomach and flowed between his legs. There was nothing there, but it felt like he was being stroked by a pair of sure hands. Kankuro gasped, his hips twitched in reflex, pushing him against whatever it was. He was getting hard, despite the strangeness of the situation. The soft touch travelled over his ass, his lower back, and then was gone.

Kankuro looked down; Akamaru was standing beside him growling softly. His fur was all standing on end.

"So you felt it too? What the hell was that?"

Akamaru shook himself, he was not sure, but whatever it had been, it was gone. He scented the air but detected nothing out of the ordinary.

"So?"

Akamaru shook his head.

"Damn weird."

Kankuro made a mental note to have a look at the incident reports filed by the shinobi on evening patrol. He was sure that he could bully Shikamaru into getting them for him even though he was not really supposed to see them.

He looked down at the scarf in his hands and then at the bedroom door. Akamaru made a low sound of disapproval; he did not like the expression spreading across Kankuro's face.

"Hey, it's his own fault for falling asleep on me. It'll keep those damn claws off my ass." His grin got wider. "And he'll look splendid like that, mutt, just splendid. You might want to stay in here though, there's going to be some more howling. A lot of howling actually."

END

Gonna miss ya Ero-sennin, jaan.


End file.
